


From This Moment

by ShowMeAHero



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, First Kiss, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 17:37:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5300537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowMeAHero/pseuds/ShowMeAHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will found himself staring at Hannibal’s mouth, at the lips stained by blood, and he wondered what ever held him back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From This Moment

**Author's Note:**

> After seeing the alternate scene where they go in for the kiss, I had to do something, even if it was short. And, alas, it is short, but it is done.
> 
> Title taken from ["Aftermath" by Muse](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u7gHyLTIjV8), which is really the perfect song for them post-s03e13, so you should give it a listen if you get a chance. It's also on one of my Hannigram mixes, which you can listen to [here](http://8tracks.com/nicoleliane/jump-into-the-peppered-sky).

Will’s focus blurred, smudging in, hazy, fogging up. He blinked, and everything shifted, like a rack focus, sliding the sky out of his attention and dragging Hannibal into it, until Hannibal was all he could see. Hannibal gripped his arms, keeping him upright, and Will grasped at him. The ocean never seemed closer and farther away.

“See?” Hannibal said, and Will had to drag himself far enough out of his own head to properly hear past the roaring of blood in his ears. “This is all I ever wanted for you, Will.” Will tipped his head further up, lifting his chin, staring Hannibal in the eyes. He felt them settle on equal ground, even footing, for the first time in a long time. Hannibal dropped his attention, placing their heads side-by-side, and Will stared at the side of his face. “For both of us.”

Hannibal pulled back, drinking in the look of Will. Will felt as though he were on display, a work of art, a masterpiece that Hannibal finally considered worthy of him. He surveyed Hannibal in response, and found Hannibal to finally be worthy of him. He laughed.

“It’s beautiful,” Will assured him. He steadied himself with a hand on Hannibal’s elbow, and pushed back from him. Hannibal stayed still, unwavering, watching as Will found his center of gravity. Will found himself staring at Hannibal’s mouth, at the lips stained by blood, and he wondered what ever held him back. His eyes darted up to Hannibal’s, and the way Hannibal looked back told Will that he knew what Will was thinking. Will dragged himself up to his full height, exhaling shakily, and Hannibal’s fingers tightened on his arm.

Hannibal’s hand moved, sliding to Will’s waist, touch hot through Will’s blood-soaked shirt. Will’s gaze slithered down to Hannibal’s mouth again, and he leaned in, half-slow, half-rushed, a jerky sort of desire, and Hannibal ducked his head down to meet Will’s. Will stopped a breath away from Hannibal’s lips and huffed a laugh, mouth twisting up into a smile. Hannibal smiled slightly in return, a slight uptick of his lips. Will ducked his head, and Hannibal moved down with him.

Will made up his mind and snapped his head up, pushing their mouths together. The taste of pennies filled his mouth, and his left hand skid up to cup Hannibal’s jaw in his palm, his right hand still gripping Hannibal’s elbow. He pulled back, breathless, Hannibal gasping against him. Will only let them take a second of air before he was kissing him again, pushing into him, trying to swallow him whole, give him a taste of his own medicine. He rolled his hips up against Hannibal’s. giving all his strength over to trying to climb inside his skin. The sound of the waves slapping against the cliff face penetrated his clouded brain at the same moment that Hannibal bit at his lip. Will bit back, drawing blood, before shoving his full weight into Hannibal and sending them toppling over the edge together.

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on Twitter at [@nicoIodeon](https://twitter.com/nicoIodeon) or on Tumblr at [andillwriteyouatragedy](http://andillwriteyouatragedy.tumblr.com/).


End file.
